


Alleanze

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio, felice per l'ok di Hank a Jay, va subito da lui per dirglielo e una birra tira l'altra. Ad un certo punto si sveglia di notte nel suo divano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleanze

  
ALLEANZE   


  


  
  


  
Antonio si svegliò di soprassalto e si guardò intorno smarrito, senza riconoscere il posto in cui era.   
Faticò a fare mente locale, poi si ritrovò una coperta addosso e vide che una piccola luce nell’angolo del salotto era aperta per fargli vedere il posto.  
In un secondo momento si ricordò di essere andato da Jay a dargli la bella notizia e di aver festeggiato la sua promozione.   
Si rilassò capendo che dopo un paio di birre doveva essere crollato sul suo divano e scosse il capo.  
“Poteva svegliarmi e spedirmi a casa!”  
Pensò insonnolito, mentre cercava il telefono per vedere quanto poteva essere furiosa usa moglie.  
Non era raro che non tornasse la notte e che non avvertisse, quando c’erano casi lunghi e difficili faceva così.   
Oltretutto lui non era tipo da certe attenzioni e a volte sua moglie se la prendeva un sacco, altre lasciava perdere perché tanto era come andare contro un muro di cemento armato.  
Lui non capiva dove fosse il problema e lei si stufava di spiegarglielo.   
Per cui a volte lui l’avvertiva pur pensando che fosse inutile, altre appunto non lo faceva.  
Vide che era molto tardi e decise di scriverle un sms senza svegliarla, si scusò dicendo che stava seguendo un caso complicato e che ormai non tornava a casa.   
Erano comunque le tre di notte.   
Antonio si alzò insonnolito e sbadigliando andò al bagno facendo qualche litro di pipì, poi andò alla cucina e come se fosse sua aprì il frigo alla ricerca di un po’ d’acqua che trovò e bevve senza fare complimenti.   
Dopo di che decise di approfittare dell’ospitalità forzata del suo nuovo collega e si tolse la maglia, si sfilò la cintura e si aprì i jenas, poi si ributtò sul divano e tornò a dormire molto più comodo ed a suo agio.   
Nel dormiveglia ripensò alla serata con lui dopo quella con Hank.  
Come passare da un pianeta all’altro!  
Con Jay, pur non conoscendolo quasi per nulla, si era trovato subito benissimo tanto che una birra aveva tirato l’altra. Avevano riso e parlato tantissimo, si erano confessati e raccontati rispettivi episodi ed in un paio d’ore si conoscevano quasi meglio di come si conosceva con Hank di cui aveva capito dovesse esserci molto più da scoprire di quanto non avesse mai creduto.   
“Quelle conoscenze facili…” Pensò addormentandosi.   
Aveva ragione, forse era una questione di compatibilità, ma non ricordava di essersi trovato così bene con qualcuno in tempi tanto brevi.  
  
Quando il mattino successivo la sveglia di Jay suonò, scese quasi subito dal letto.  
Aveva un risveglio veloce.   
Si mise a sedere e si strofinò il viso, andò al bagno sbadigliando e prima di vestirsi e cambiarsi, andò in cucina a fare il caffè. La cucina ed il salotto erano un’unica grande stanza e appena varcata la soglia si ricordò di un dettaglio dimenticato al risveglio.   
Quel dettaglio dormiva nel suo divano, la coperta caduta per terra e lui in una posizione pirotecnica da fotografare.   
Jay cercò il telefono ma si ricordò d’averlo lasciato in camera, così lasciò perdere la foto e se lo impresse bene nella memoria.  
Antonio dormiva coi pantaloni aperti e quasi calati, la canottiera tutta attorcigliata sul torace, una gamba sullo schienale e un braccio a penzoloni come anche la testa.   
“Se è comodo così… “  
Pensò notando che si era svegliato durante la notte e messo comodo visto che si era spogliato.   
Andò alla cucina e fece il famoso caffè senza staccargli ancora gli occhi di dosso, pensieroso e divertito al tempo stesso.  
Antonio era un bel tipo, non lo poteva negare.   
Bello d’aspetto e come persona.   
Il primo giorno che l’aveva visto l’aveva minacciato di mandarlo all’altro mondo se per colpa sua fosse successo qualcosa a sua sorella, lui gli aveva spiegato che stava svolgendo un’operazione sotto copertura ed Antonio aveva detto che lo sapeva e che la ragazza che aveva avvicinato nella sua copertura era appunto sua sorella.   
Si era sentito a disagio, ma poi la volta successiva che l’aveva rivisto, le cose erano andate bene, lui aveva risolto il caso e tutto era andato per il meglio. Così Antonio era tornato e si era complimentato ed era stato la persona più piacevole ed amichevole del mondo, come se non ci fosse stata alcuna minaccia prima.  
‘Schizofrenico’, aveva pensato.   
Poi aveva capito che era uno istintivo, poteva picchiarti e poi stringerti la mano e bersi una birra con te.  
Quella sera aveva avuto conferma della cosa.   
Aveva messo dentro Voight per poi diventare il suo braccio destro.   
Gli aveva chiesto come ci era riuscito ed Antonio aveva alzato le spalle dicendo che era meglio avere i nemici sott’occhio che nascosti.   
Non era certo fosse solo questo.   
L’aveva visto collaborativo nei suoi confronti, come se semplicemente avesse messo via tutto e si stesse preparando a vivere una nuova vita.   
Il caffè scese nella caraffa e lo versò in due tazze, poi non sapendo come facesse colazione, decise che sarebbero usciti a farla al bar.   
Jay prese la tazza ed andò da Antonio, piegò la testa guardandolo da vicino e alzò un sopracciglio sul tatuaggio sulla spalla. Chissà se ne aveva altri.   
Gli stava bene. Del resto era tipo da tatuaggi. Aveva anche un bel corpo.   
Rendendosi conto dei pensieri chiuse gli occhi e si insultò. Era da molto che non gli capitava di essere attratto tanto facilmente da un ragazzo.   
L’ultima volta risaliva al college.   
Tendenzialmente trovava più facile perdersi dietro alle donne, ma in due occasioni era capitato con ragazzi. Non era mai andata particolarmente bene   
Ora arrivava Antonio, lo vedeva tre o quattro volte e faceva subito strike come nulla.   
Sospirò e gli diede un calcio sul fianco dicendo poco delicatamente di svegliarsi.   
Antonio si lamentò scivolando a terra di scatto, facendolo ridere. Con il movimento avvitato i pantaloni gli andarono sotto al sedere ben formato e Jay distolse lo sguardo maledicendo il cielo che l’aveva messo in una situazione simile.   
Un conto era piacergli come collega, poliziotto o persona. Un altro era che gli piacesse come uomo.   
Lavorarci insieme non sarebbe stato facilissimo con quelle premesse, ma poi si ricordò che Voight per qualche ragione l’aveva messo in coppia con Erin.   
“Forse è geloso!” Pensò in modo del tutto illogico.  
\- Sveglia bella addormentata! - Disse spavaldo. Antonio brontolò e si mise sul divano tirandosi su i pantaloni, mentre calava la canottiera bianca.   
\- Mi sono messo comodo… - Rispose roco, con occhi piccoli e l’aria stropicciata. Nel complesso pericolosamente sexy.   
\- Ho notato! - Disse sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui e porgendogli la tazza di caffè.  - Non so come fai colazione, io vado sempre al bar e appena sveglio vado di caffè. - Spiegò alzando un piede sul bordo del divano dove sedeva. Antonio prese la tazza ed annuì senza la capacità di parlare subito. Scivolò in avanti ed appoggiò la nuca all’indietro chiudendo ancora gli occhi.   
Jay lo guardò divertito.  
\- Hai il risveglio duro, eh? - Antonio, il quale non aveva per nulla attivato il cervello, usò uno dei suoi automatismi.  
\- Sono tutto duro al mattino. - Peccato che il suddetto automatismo mattutino non filtrasse quello che poteva e che non poteva dire. Ovvero diventava volgare!  
Jay lo guardò ironico mentre Antonio si rendeva conto di cosa aveva detto e alzando la testa di scatto lo ricambiò con uno sguardo imbarazzato.   
\- Scusa, non sono ancora attivo! - Jay così decise di assecondarlo e stuzzicarlo per dimostrargli che con lui non c’erano problemi.  
\- Dunque sei duro ma non attivo? Che delusione! - Usò esattamente il suo stesso umorismo ed Antonio rise coprendosi il viso con la mano libera. Era sexy anche in quello e Jay si trovò in difficoltà maledicendo il non essersi vestito. Infatti era in boxer, fortunatamente quelli a pantaloncino comodi.   
Forse non si sarebbe vista la propria erezione.   
\- Dipende da chi mi attiva! - La risposta era all’altezza della sua e Jay rise smorzando l’eccitazione che si era creata.   
\- Il mio risveglio è meglio, sono subito attivo! - Disse dimenticandosi che era meglio evitare certi argomenti che potevano essere potenzialmente pericolosi. Jay sorseggiò il caffè ed Antonio fece un sorriso malizioso dandogli una gomitata.   
\- Beata lei! - Jay alzò il sopracciglio senza capire.   
\- Lei chi? -   
\- La tua ragazza! - Jay pensò che l’ultima che aveva avuto era stata proprio sua sorella e a quel punto si versò, poco per sbaglio, del caffè sulla coscia per calmare i bollenti spiriti che per una strana associazione d’idee gli aveva fatto immaginare sé stesso a letto con Antonio al posto di Gabriella.   
\- Non ho nessuno. L’ultima ha detto che non vuole complicarsi la vita con un poliziotto… - Rispose non sapendo se Antonio sapesse che era stato con Gabriella.   
Questi lo fulminò male con uno sguardo che ricordava tanto quello di un demonio e da lì capì che lo sapeva. - Ti dice tutto, eh? - Disse infatti con aria di chi sapeva d’averla fatta grossa.   
\- Siamo molto legati. - Rispose.   
\- Quindi mi stavi mettendo alla prova? - Chiese rassegnato. Antonio lo scrutò da vicino, poi si mise a ridere.   
\- Ma va, Gabriella è grande e vaccinata, può stare con chi vuole! Mi diverto a terrorizzare i suoi ragazzi… o i suoi ex! - Ed era vero. - Per qualche ragione incuto loro terrore! - Jay sollevato rise nervoso.  
\- Chissà perchè, eh? - I due continuarono a ridere e parlare di queste cose per un po’, poi Jay si alzò dirigendosi veloce alla camera, sperando di poter risolvere il proprio problemino fra le gambe che nemmeno con la piccola scottata di caffè si era dato pace.   
Appena varcata la soglia si infilò la mano sotto ai boxer e se lo afferrò per bene con l’unico scopo di dare libero sfogo, ma fu esattamente a quel punto che Antonio entrò senza bussare, pensando che fra uomini si potesse benissimo fare.   
\- Jay scusa mi imprest… - Ma la voce gli morì in gola notando la mano in posti inappropriati. O forse appropriatissimi, tutto sommato.   
Antonio inghiottì a vuoto e si fermò piegando la testa di lato mentre con sguardo attento e sorpreso fissava proprio la sua mano che trafficava con la sua erezione, sotto ai boxer.   
Jay in piedi poco più avanti a lui rimase immobile in quella posa plastica incapace anche di togliersi la mano da lì. Shockato.   
Quanto meno l’eccitazione scemò subito proprio perché beccato in pieno!  
Queste erano le cose che scongelavano!  
\- Scusa. - Fece poi Antonio dopo un po’. - Torno dopo! - Con questo se ne andò. Jay sospirò ed imprecò con una smorfia togliendosi la mano, scosse il capo ed andò a lavarsi mani a viso, poi prese un ricambiò e glielo portò.   
\- Ti ho detto che sono più attivo di te! - Solo la prima cosa che gli era venuta su, con ironia e sfrontatezza. Dopotutto era piuttosto bravo e gestire le situazioni.   
 Antonio prese i vestiti e gli diede un pugno sul braccio.   
\- Sono sufficientemente attivo, grazie! - Jay ridendo alzò le mani in segno di resa.   
\- Mi posso solo fidare sulla parola! - Antonio allora gli tirò anche un calcio mentre Jay se ne tornava divertito in camera.  
Alla fine se l’era asciugata facilmente e bene ed aveva avuto un simpatico siparietto con lui.  
Non doveva, però. Non doveva alimentare quella simpatia. L’amicizia era un conto, trovarsi bene, lavorare bene… però avere un debole e provarci no, era fuori discussione.   
A parte per il fatto che Antonio era sposato e questo significava che non era disponibile e nemmeno interessato, ma poi era suo collega. Le cose si potevano complicare in mille modi.   
“E poi mi sa che Voight è geloso, se lo vuole tutto per sé! Non si spiega perché non voleva me mentre lui lo ha preso subito nonostante l’abbia messo in prigione!”  
Jay si rese conto di essere in procinto di imboccare una strada pericolosa, si disse che avrebbe dovuto rimediare in ogni modo possibile, magari una distrazione avrebbe fatto al caso sua. Una ragazza, gli ci voleva una nuova ragazza, ecco tutto!  
Quello sarebbe stato sufficiente.   
  
Quando tornò in salotto, Antonio era vestito e si stava infilando le scarpe.   
\- Risolto i problemi dell’eccessivo attivismo? - Chiese ironico come se facesse una domanda come un’altra.   
Jay non arrossì, gli stava piacendo troppo scherzare così con lui. Si limitò a tirargli un cuscino dal divano che Antonio schivò.   
\- Ognuno ha i suoi guai! - Esclamò Jay continuando su quella linea, conscio che non era l’idea migliore per tenere tutto su un piano normale.   
In poco avrebbe capito che con Antonio di normale non c’era mai nulla.   
  
Quando i due arrivarono in ufficio insieme, ridendo, Hank li squadrò con attenzione notando che i due indossavano gli stessi vestiti che differenziavano per pochi dettagli.  
“Stesso armadio. “ Pensò immediatamente assottigliando gli occhi e indurendo le labbra. “E non mi pare lo stile di Antonio!”   
Non avrebbe certo detto nulla, si sarebbe tenuto la nota per sé. Ma a dar voce ai propri pensieri ci pensò Alvin che di sicuro non era capace di tenere la bocca chiusa davanti a certe cose.  
\- Ehi, dovete fare i gemelli diversi? - Jay lo guardò senza capire, ma Antonio ci arrivò subito e avvolgendogli il braccio intorno al collo, con la sua solita allegria spavalda, disse:   
\- Sei geloso? Vuoi che Jay ti presti i suoi vestiti anche a te per fare il terzo gemello? - Alvin rise e ricambiò dandogli un pugno amichevole sul fianco.   
\- Non posso, il mio stile ne risentirebbe! - Rispose ironico Alvin.   
\- Lo stile del senzatetto? - chiese Antonio ridendo, riferendosi al suo modo più simile a quello di un barbone che di un poliziotto.   
\- Ehi, io sono pronto per andare sotto copertura! -   
\- Allora sei sempre sotto copertura! - I due continuarono a scherzare mentre Hank si caricava di fastidio non per Antonio ed Alvin che scherzavano, ma per la conferma che quelli erano i vestiti di Jay. Dunque dopo la cena con lui era andato da quel ragazzo e aveva dormito lì.   
Bell’inizio. Proprio bell’inizio.   
Hank strinse i pugni e tese i muscoli cercando di calmarsi, poi insultandosi per quello stupido senso di fastidio che non intendeva decifrare, chiamò tuonando proprio Jay.   
Il ragazzo inghiottì mentre anche Antonio ed Alvin smettevano di fare gli scemi.   
La porta si chiuse e loro rimasero lì a guardare, cercando di immaginare cosa avesse e cosa potesse mai dirgli con quel tono iroso.   
\- Non ha nemmeno avuto tempo di far casini! - Disse Antonio scettico. Alvin non rispose.   
  
Jay chiuse la porta e rimase in piedi, non osando nemmeno mettersi comodo, sperava infatti di potersene andare subito.   
Non gli piaceva Voight, sapeva un po’ di cose e non era interessato ad essere suo alleato, tuttavia far parte della sua squadra era una promozione importante.   
Hank lo squadrò un attimo col suo sguardo peggiore, poi senza invitarlo a sedere gli spiegò quello che sicuramente la sera prima Antonio gli aveva detto.  
\- Come saprai da oggi sei dei nostri. - Jay annuì serio e lui continuò. - Sarai il partner di Erin. - non osò chiedergli il motivo. - Ti potrà spiegare le regole. Quella che sicuramente nessuno si prenderà la briga di dirti è questa. Non voglio relazioni fra colleghi. -   
Con questo chiuse.   
Jay rimase un attimo interdetto, voleva dirgli che non conosceva nemmeno Erin, come poteva pensare che volesse intraprendere una relazione con lei?   
Ma poi notò come attraverso i vetri del suo ufficio fissava torvo Antonio, ora seduto alla scrivania.  
Con quello annuì, lo ringraziò e dopo essere stato congedato se ne andò di là.   
“O ce l’ho scritto in faccia, e so che non è così, o Voight è maledettamente acuto!”  
Passando davanti alla scrivania di Antonio, questi lo guardò curioso, ma lui gli fece l’occhiolino con un mezzo sorriso, indicandogli che era tutto ok ed allora l’amico si rilassò sulla sedia fissando curioso Hank, il quale ovviamente stava guardando proprio loro col suo solito broncio.   
“Quest’uomo è troppo strano!”  
Pensò infine Antonio, senza arrivare al punto, un punto a cui non voleva arrivare perché fra tutte le possibilità era di certo la più impossibile.  
Stesso punto a cui era giunto in un attimo Jay senza preconcetti di nessun genere.  
Hank era geloso di lui ed Antonio.   
Qualunque fosse la ragione, quella era gelosia. O forse era più appropriato dire senso di possessione.   
“Non ho paura di lui, ma non sono così pazzo da mettermici contro!”  
Poi osservò pensieroso Antonio mentre si occupava di vecchi fascicoli.   
“Comunque non credo lui abbia idea di quel che ha Voight con lui… non ce l’ha proprio!”  
Con questo decise di farsi i fatti propri.   
“Mi serve una donna.”  
Concluse poi. Poco dopo entrò Erin, la sua nuova collega. Jay alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Perchè no…”  
E con quello iniziò tutto.  
  
FINE 


End file.
